Destin Ecarlate
by LicyLie
Summary: Naruto était heureux, il avait des amis soudés et un rêve à accomplir. Alors, pourquoi maintenant n'est-il plus que l'ombre de lui-même ? Que lui ont-ils faits ? SasuNaru par la suite ! Partie II en ligne !
1. Prologue

**Genre : Angoisse / Romance**

**Disclaimers : **J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Destin Écarlate**_

**_Prologue : "La fin d'une existence"_  
**

Déjà huit heures du matin et je n'ai nullement envie de faire le moindre geste pourtant je me lève avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. J'asperge mon visage d'eau avant de prendre une bonne douche puis une fois habillé, je me dirige directement dans la cuisine pour pouvoir enfin petit-déjeuner. Konoha n'a pas changé depuis mon départ pour mon entraînement avec Jiraya. Je me dirige sur mon palier, met mes chaussures ainsi que ma veste de jounin avant de sortir de ma demeure.

Tout en rêvassant, je pris le chemin menant à la route principale de Konoha. Dans quelques jours aura lieu la fête des étoiles plus connue sous le nom de « Tanabata Matsuri » et le village était déjà en pleine animation. Bal, buvette et feu d'artifice était organisé afin que cette fête soit grandiose. Comme tout les monde met la main à la pâte, je me suis désigné pour aider à la construction de l'estrade pour l'orchestre puis l'installation des bancs et des chaises. Ce n'est pas vraiment le rêve pour un ninja préférant l'action comme moi mais ça à l'avantage de me permettre de décompresser après l'échec de la énième mission de récupération de Sasuke. Cet abruti de première qui croit avoir tout les droits puisqu'il agit par pure vengeance.

Alors que je me trouvait toujours dans une petite rue étroite, une drôle d'impression me saisit. Impression qui se confirma quand j'aperçut la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille qui tenté de se cacher derrière un arbre. Non mais sincèrement, est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que je ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Comme s'il avait comprit l'inutilité de sa partie de cache-cache, l'homme se rapprocha de moi en me regardant d'un oeil mauvais. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, un frisson de peur m'échappa. J'étais totalement effrayé devant mon agresseur et je du me retenir à l'un des murs adjacents la ruelle pour ne pas tomber. J'avais la désagréable sensation que le sol se mouvait sous mes pieds et que mon corps tout entier s'y enfonçait. Deux bras me saisirent par derrière avant qu'un voile blanc ne me submerge et que je tombe dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoO

La première chose que Naruto pu distinguer fut un léger bruit venant de sa gauche puis une voix qui se fit entendre mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse comprendre les mots. De plus, il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qui s'était passé...

Regardant où il se trouvait, Naruto se figea en remarquant sa position : il était allongé sur un lit, nu, une pièce qui lui était inconnue et qui dans ressemblait à si méprendre à une cellule, enchaîné par des menottes au montant du lit.

« J'ai du prendre quelques précautions pour que tu ne m'échappe pas et puis, tu es bien plus intéressant dans cette position.»

Tout en parlant, une silhouette apparu et se rapprocha de Naruto afin que celui-si puisse enfin découvrir son visage. C'était un homme de grande taille avec des longs cheveux noirs, dont le visage rappelait celui des reptiles et qui le regardait d'un air hautain.

« Orochimaru...

- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié. »

Ce dernier se pencha et saisit Naruto par les cheveux afin de lui faire relever la tête. Celui-ci essaya de se libérer en tirant sur les menottes mais cela ne fit que le blesser en meurtrissant sa peau.

« Tu ne peux fuir ton destin. »

Relâchant son prisonnier, Orochimaru se mit à former un jutsu à une grande vitesse il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'un chakra noir n'entoure Naruto et que celui-ci ne se torde de douleur. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à arracher ses organes de l'intérieur et il ne pu retenir un cri de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Kyubi commença à s'agiter : le chakra noir coulait dans le corps de son porteur, comme un serpent, vicieusement répandant son poison partout autour de lui.

Orochimaru, lui, appréciait grandement le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux et quand enfin le sombre chakra disparu du corps du blond il se lança dans rire glacial qui résonna dans la pièce lugubre. Naruto était à bout de force et luttait pour rester conscient même la douleur était encore présente.

Sans perdre de temps, Orochimaru se mit à balader ses mains sur le torse de sa nouvelle victime.

Celle-ci ne pouvait ni se défendre ni appeler à l'aide. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Il était prisonnier et son tortionnaire descendait ses mains de plus en plus bas s'arrêtant au nombril qu'il lécha avant d'y insérer sa longue langue arrachant un gémissement non-contenu de surprise à Naruto.

« Alors comment trouves-tu mon nouveau jutsu ? Il a la capacité de bloquer et d'aspirer tout le chakra présent dans ton corps te laissant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né puisque dès que ton chakra se renouvellera il sera immédiatement aspiré et ainsi de suite. » déclara-t-il avant de repartir dans un fou rire.

Naruto se sentait de plus en plus mal et appréhendait la suite des événements sachant très bien que "face de serpent" n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Une peur qui fut justifiée lorsqu'une violente douleur l'envahit, le forçant à se cambrer et à crier, mais à cause du bâillon, seul des gémissements purent être entendus. Orochimaru venait de le pénétrer d'un seul et puissant coup de rein.

La peur, l'oppression, la honte et la douleur voilà ce que ressentait à présent son corps. Les yeux fermés il n'attentait plus qu'une chose : la mort...

**

* * *

**

**A Suivre...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié samedi, je pense. Sasuke y fera enfin son apparition. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du prologue. **


	2. Partie I Retour et perdition

**Genre :** Angoisse / Romance

**Disclaimers :** J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fic en alerte mais une review ne ferait pas de mal non plus et en plus ça ne prendre qu'une minute pour en envoyer alors n'éxitez pas ! Promis, votre ordinateur ne va pas vous manger pour cela ! XD**

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Destin Écarlate**_

**_Partie I - Chapitre 1 : "Retour et perdition"_  
**

Six mois. Voilà six longs mois que Sasuke avaient du passer loin du repére de son maître pour accomplir une mission de surveillance indigne de ses capacités. Il avait accepté seulement parce qu'Orochimaru lui avait promis une récompence exceptionnelle. Peut-être que ce sera des heures d'entraînements en plus pour aquérir plus de puissance ou alors son crétin de frère à sa merci ? Rien que d'y penser un sourire qui ne présagait rien de bon apparu à ses lèvres. Quoi que ce soit, il voulait juste que ça lui soit utile, le reste viendrait après.

oOoOoOoOoO

Arrivé à destination, il ne prit pas la peine de se reposer de son pénible voyage et se dirigea directement dans la salle principale du repére. Il était sûr d'y trouver son sensei et ce n'était pas à cause d'un début de curiosité qu'il y entra brutalement. Rien n'avait changeait : la salle était toujours aussi lugubre seulement éclairée par des bougies et l'horrible siège sur lequel Orochimaru aimait donner ses ordres. Au moins une chose était certaine : le troisième sannins légendaires avait un mauvais goût flagrant.

Laissant son regard se réhabituer à l'ambiance de ce lieu, Sasuke entendit le son d'une porte que l'on ouvre et attendit impassiblement que le maître du lieu daigne venir jusqu'à lui.

Le silence ne fut coupé que par le bruit de pas dans le couloir avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre. Sasuke regarda son sensei rentrer puis lui faire face avec un sourire suffisant accroché à ses lèvres.

« Sasuke... Tu as fais plus vite que prévu, je ne t'attendais pas avant deux autres mois. »

Sasuke continua à le fixer du regard sans ciller et le sourire de l'amoureux des serpents s'agrandit.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ne serais-ce pas pour ta surprise que tu t'es dépêchait d'accomplir cette mission d'infiltration. »

Aucune réaction ne vint de l'autre et pourtant Orochimaru semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

« Mais non, j'oubliais que rien ne pouvait résister à la puissance d'un Uchiha alors puisque tu es déjà là autant en profiter. J'ai déjà testé la marchandise et j'en aurai profité encore un peu si tu n'étais pas allé aussi vite. »

Dans l'esprit de Sasuke, les propos d'Orochimaru n'avait aucun sens, plus il essayait de comprendre et plus s'était peine perdu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son sensei ait l'esprit dérangé ? Le sort s'acharnait-il toujours autant sur lui pour lui pourrir l'existence ?

Pendant sa réflexion, une autre porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher sa respiration de se bloquer dans ses poumons lorsqu'il apperçut la silhouette qui entra dans la pièce suivant Kabuto. Bien que son visage soit baissé et son corps trop frèle pour l'avoir été de nature, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu.

Uzumaki Naruto. Son rival.

Continuant de fixer l'être qui s'était arrêté à la droite de son maître, Sasuke pu constater que le ninja avait considérablement changé : il était d'une extrême maigreur et sa pâleur de sa peau n'avait rien de rassurant. De plus, n'étant vêtu que d'un simple T-shirt long sale et déchiré à certains endroits, on ne pouvait ignorer la présence sur ses bras et ses jambes t'entailles plus ou moins profondes. Imaginant l'état du reste du corps de Naruto, Sasuke trésailli.

Mais que c'était-il passé durant son absence ?!

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Orochimaru redressa brusquement la tête de Naruto où, remarqua Sasuke, les étincelles de vie et de malice dans ses yeux avaient définitivement quitté les lacs aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été et qui maintenant étaient ternes. Riant à gorge déployée observa avec délectation la réaction de son éléve.

Sasuke sentit le lourd regard de son maître sur sa personne et tenta du mieux qu'il pu de reprendre contenant afin d'effacer l'effet que la surprise avait provoqué sur son être.

Le visage de Naruto quant à lui ne reflétait aucune expression. C'était comme si il était là sans y être vraiment. Son corps était présent mais son esprit semblait échapper à tout contrôle ou tout simplement mort...

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour le récupérer ? Ne veux-tu donc pas ta récompense ? »

Sasuke réprimanda un frisson devant ces paroles. Ne sachant comment agir face à une telle situation, il se contenta de se rapprocher de son ancien coéquipier et de le pousser pour qu'il l'accompagne.

Un sourire satisfait pendu à ses lèvres, le sannin les suivit jusqu'à la chambre de son élève, laissant Kabuto s'occuper du reste, tout en gardant son regard ancré sur Sasuke. Pour celui-ci, la traversée du repére fut un véritable supplice, d'un côté, Naruto, qui se contentait de le suivre docilement et de l'autre, Orochimaru, qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

Sasuke n'était loin d'être idiots, Naruto n'était plus qu'un simple objet sexuel et son maître voulait savoir s'il l'utiliserait à bon escient. A cette pensée, son sang sembla se glacer dans ses veines, arriverait-il à traiter Naruto plus bas qu'un simple objet ? Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur pour arriver à ses fins : son frère devait mourir et Orochimaru lui permettrait de s'améliorer. Il devait le faire.

OoOooOoOoO

Sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis son départ : toujours autant impersonnelle, un lit au milieu de la pièce, une armoire placée contre l'un des mur reculé de la chambre et le tout d'un ton sombre avec les meubles en ébéne et les draps du lit noirs.

Sans attendre, Sasuke alla se positionner sur le lit. Naruto le rejoint et Orochimaru, lui, resta tranquillement adossé au mur près de la porte souriant toujours.

Sasuke allongea le blond qui se retrouva sur le dos. Il voulait en finir rapidement.

« Ne retient pas parce que je suis là. » Déclara sadiquement l'homme aux serpents et ses paroles résonnèrent comme un glas pour un certain Uchiha. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait obéir.

Naruto ne l'aidait pas car il venait de se positionner de manière à ce qu'il puisse facilement le pénétrer. Sasuke fit extraction de ce qui l'entourait ainsi et surtout de l'identité de la personne qui avait fini contre son grè dans son lit. Ce fut donc avec un puissant coup de rein quelque peu hésitant au départ qu'il commença un rythme violent marqué par ses coup de butoir de plus en plus fort à un tel point que l'anneau de chair de Naruto se déchira répandant un filet de sang sur les draps.

Naruto ne cria pas, ni ne pleura continuant de rester indifférent malgrè son visage crispé qui montrait sa douleur et ce comportement commençait à taper sur les nerf de Sasuke qui accéléra son rythme. Puis enfin, il jouit et se retira de l'antre blessée de l'autre et jeta un regard vers la porte. Orochimaru n'y était plus : il avait vu ce qu'il voulait et n'avait donc plus de raison de l'espionner.

Haletant, il se releva du lit et réarangea ses vetêments avant se regarder le corps tremblant qui gisait toujours sur le lit. Sasuke se rendit vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit et en sortit un drap qu'il lança sur Naruto afin de cacher sa nudité avant de se diriger vers la porte et de quitter la chambre n'accordant qu'un simple mot avant de finalement partir sans un regard en arrière.

« Désolé. »

**

* * *

**

**A Suivre...**

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 et comme vous l'avez constater ça ne s'arrange pas pour Naruto. Mais qui sait, peut-être que tout ira mieux pour la suite !**

**PS : Je ne sais toujours pas si je fais une deathfic ou non. J'attends vos reviews pour avoir votre opinion.**


	3. Partie I Sauvetage et Conséquence

**Genre : **Angoisse / Romance

**Disclaimers :** J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOIdonc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Destin Écarlate**_

_**Partie I - Chapitre 2 : "Sauvetage et conséquence"  
**_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels Naruto ne connut aucun répit.

Bien qu'il appartenait à présent à Sasuke lorsque celui-ci était en mission, Orochimaru n'hésitait pas à l'utiliser. Sans oublier, qu'une fois sur deux, il venait s'assurer que Sasuke n'échappait pas à ce qu'il qualifiait de « corvée ».

Sa vie était menait par une monotonie malsaine, on n'attendait rien de lui à part à accepter son sort et tout ses espoirs avaient disparu des les premiers jours dans ce cauchemar.

Un simple mais horrible cauchemar dont il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et qui le détruisait.

« Naruto, regardes-moi.»

Cette voix qui l'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la tourmente, celle de son bourreau, il l'a connaissait par coeur à force de l'avoir trop entendu et elle lui faisait toujours autant horreur. C'est pourquoi, il garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru eut fini.

OoOooOoOoO

Grâce à leurs informateurs, l'Hokage avait eu connaissance de l'endroit où se terrait Orochimaru et un combat faisait, à présent, rage dans le repère de celui-ci. Plusieurs équipes avaient été désigné pour cette bataille parmi lesquels se trouvait les ninja de la génération de Naruto et d'autres qui étaient venu pour sauver le ninja blond.

Pendant que les premiers groupes retenaient les ninja d'Oto no Kuni, Sakura et quelques autres ninja partirent dans le dédale des souterrains du repère pour retrouver Naruto. Malheuresement, ils ne savaient où chercher et fouiller chaque pièces ne faisait que les ralentir. Ils commençèrent à perdre espoirs lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit et que Sasuke en sortit.

L'atmosphère déjà tendue devint carrément invivable et cette impression fut remforcé devant le manque de réaction du nukenin. Celui-ci se contentait de les observer puis sans aucun préambule, il les contourna et partit rejoindre le champ de bataille après avoir déclaré d'un ton complétement indifférent que Naruto se trouvait dans les cachots, deux étages plus bas.

Dire que les shinobi de Konoha était surpris serait un euphémisme, c'est pourquoi ils regardèrent la silhouette de Sasuke s'éloigner dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOoO

Ils avaient fouillé presque la totalité des cellules et il n'en restait plus que trois, au fond du couloir. Kiba ouvrit la denière cellule, d'un coup puissant qui la fit sauter de ses gonds et tomber lourdement sur le sol provoquant un bruit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce mais s'arrêta en apercevant une forme inerte dans un coin. Il s'arrêta lorsque celle-ci se redressa.

C'était bien Naruto qui se trouvait en face de lui mais en le regardant de plus près, il avait plus l'impression de voir un fantôme à cause du teint terne qu'arborait sa peau et sa maigreur effrayante. Malgré le bruit, le blond n'avait même pas levé la tête à leur arrivé comme-ci cela l'indifféré de savoir qui venait le voir. Ce qui devait certainement être le cas.

Voyant que Kiba n'avancerai plus d'un pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas remis de la vision qu'offrait son ami, Sakura s'approcha de Naruto mais au moment où elle toucha sa peau, il eut un mouvement de recul avant de la regarder les traits de son visage crispés de douleurs.

S'agenouillant à ses côtés pour ne pas le brusquer, elle l'observa et établis visuellement un diagnostique de son état. Ses yeux étincelèrent de rage lorsqu'elle aperçut les lacérations présentes sur sa peau sans oublier les nombreux bleus qui la recouvrait en majorité.

« Laissez-moi. »

Perdu dans son constat les paroles de Naruto claquèrent dans le silence et ce fut avec surprise et effroi que les ninja le regardèrent rire d'un rire sans joie avant de redéclarer d'une voix claire, dénuée de crainte les deux mots qui glacèrent complétement le sang de ses amis.

« Tuez-moi. »

Sakura en retenant ses larmes exerça une pression sur un point d'énergie derrière la nuque de Naruto et le rattrapa lorsqu'il s'effondra dans ses bras. Kiba s'approcha, pris le corps et le porta lorsqu'ils quitèrent ces lieux pour rejoindre rapidement les autres en sécurité.

OoOoOoOoO

« Comment ont-ils pu connaître l'emplacement du l'autre repére ? »

La voix froide et calme du maître des ninja d'Oto no Kuni résonna dans la salle principale du lieux où ils étaient allés se réfugier : un autre repère construit à partir d'une caverne dans une montagne éloignée.

« Devrais-je comprendre qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous ? »

Aucun ninja ne répondit sachant très bien que la moindre parole de leur part ne ferait qu'attiser le colère de l'homme serpent. La seule personne qui semblait échapper à l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce fixait Orochimaru.

Devant la sensation de brûlure qui envahit son cou Orochimaru tourna se tête vers l'un des coins sombres de la salle et capta le regard de son éléve. Sasuke ne baissa pas son regard pour autant et continua à défier son maître par cette simple action.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir concerné par la disparition de notre jouet ? »

Un sourire sadique apparu aux coins des lèvres de Sasuke et il répondit sur un ton glacial à l'interrogation de l'homme serpent.

« Je n'aime pas partager ce qui m'appartient. »

Puis il quitta la pièce sous le rire d'Orochimaru qui était surpris de la sournoiserie dont avait fait preuve son éléve. Cela serait très intéressant à observer à l'avenir.

OoOoOoOoO

Tsunade faisait les cent pas dans son bureau.

Lorsque Sakura lui avait dis que la mission de sauvetage avait été un succès et que Naruto se trouvait à l'hôpital, elle s'y était précipitée pour le revoir.

Malheureusement, le garçon blond à qui elle avait fais face était loin de celui de ses souvenirs. Rien qu'en voyant son corps on devinait les sévices qu'il avait enduré depuis son enlèvement il y plusieurs mois mais c'était l'un des risques qui caractérisait le métier de ninja donc cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment.

Non, ce qui l'avait choqué avait été le manque de réaction de Naruto : un cadavre n'aurait pas agit plus que lui.

Il restait des heures sans bouger dans son lit d'hôpital à regarder les nuages défiler dans le ciel par la fenêtre alors qu'autour de lui ses amis qui étaient venus le voir tentaient vainement d'attirer son attention.

C'était presque à se demander s'il avait conscience qu'il n'était plus prisonnier.

Un énième soupir désespéré s'échappa des lèvres de l'Hokage qui s'assit sur son fauteuil avant de sortir une bouteille remplie de sake d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Elle voulait oublier quelques heures les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur les personnes auxquels elle tenait.

OoOoOoOoO

Un semaine s'écoulée et Sasuke ressentait des envies de meurtre de plus en plus fréquentes. En effet, chaque fois qu'il croisait Orochimaru celui-ci se mettait à rire à gorge déployée ce qui était assez effrayant lorsqu'on connaissait le caratère de l'homme serpent.

Malgrè le sang-froid des Uchiha, Sasuke se sentait à bout et exigea des explications à son maître.

« La fierté des Uchiha serait-elle blessée ? »

Seul un regard noir du concerné répondit à sa question.

« Allons, allons, du calme. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que mes créations un effet unique. Lorsque Naruto est entré en ma possession je lui ai appliqué un jutsu spécial de mon cru : en plus de lui absorber son chakra il fabriquait des liens de servitude et d'appartenance ce qui signifie que l'esclave de peut survivre sans ses maîtres. Il n'acceptera plus les contacts, gestes et nourriture en dehors de ceux que lui fournissent son maître. »

Sasuke fut pour la première fois depuis très longtemps pris de panique ce qui n'échappa à Orochimaru qui continua son discours.

« Notre jouet est entrant de dépérir à cause de ta stupide idée de le sauver, ne crois pas que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ta trahison mais je mettrais ton action sur le compte de ta jeunesse. »

Le monde du jeune Uchiha sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même tandis que le sol l'engloutissait tel des sables mouvants. Qu'avait-il fais ?!

« Un esclave n'est utile que pour répondre aux besoins de ses maîtres. J'espère que cela te servira de leçon. »

C'est ainsi qu'Orochimaru quitta la pièce où ils étaient laissant Sasuke perdu et complétement destabilisé derrière lui.

**

* * *

**

**A Suivre...**

**Voilà, voilà le chapitre 3 est enfin en ligne malgrè quelques petits problêmes qui ont du être réglés !**

**Pour la question concernant la "deathfic" il y a eu une majorité de non donc je m'arrangerai pour la fin. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont grandement fais plaisir !**

**Suite au prochain épisode, samedi ou dimanche prochain.  
Bye**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Chacha, Xijo :** Voilà enfin la suite que vous attendiez tant !

**Yaoifanatique :** Tu as été l'une des seules à vouloir une "deathfic" dans les reviews et je tenterai de te faire plaisir en tuant quelqu'un XD

**Kaoru : **Tu n'as pas fais de choix mais j'espère que la suite de plaîra autant.

**Kawu93 : **Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant ! ^^

**Red Appel :** Pour répondre à ta question, oui je vais finir cette fic pour les vacances donc ne t'inquiète pas. Voilà la suite !

**CC :** Un happy end ? On verra bien avec la suite mais ok pas de deathfic (enfin pas pour naru et sasu)

**Iwaka_Kawai :** Encore une pour la deathfic ! Je verrais comment répondre à tes attentes.

**Shashiin :** J'ai entendu ton appel !

**J'ai l'impression qu'un mouvement "anti-deathfic" s'est formé pour cette fic, c'est marrant puisque moi j'en aurai bien fais une sinon !**


	4. Partie I Choix et Fin

**Genre :** Angoisse / Romance

**Disclaimers :** J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOIdonc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Il semblerait que ce chapitre soit le dernier de la première partie, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaîra et je tiens à remercier tous ceux (et celles) qui m'ont encouragés grâce à leurs reviews ainsi que ceux (et celles) qui ont lu cette fic !! **

**Bonne Lecture !  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Destin Écarlate**_

**_Partie I - Chapitre 3 : "Choix et fin"_  
**

Tsunade se tenait devant le lit d'hôpital dans lequel était couché Naruto le regardant avec peine et tentant de calmer les tremblements de son corps.

« Dépêches-toi, Sakura ! »

La jeune apprentie arriva à leur côté portant une moyenne bassine dans ses mains. Naruto, le corps toujours parcouru de spasmes incontrôlable, commença à sentir une violente douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Son corps se contracta et Tsunade l'aida à se redresser et à positionner sa tête au-dessus de la bassine que tenait fermement Sakura afin de lui permettre de vomir.

Du sang, encore du sang et seulement du sang... Voilà deux jours que cette même scène se répétait.

De toutes façons, qu'aurait-il bien pu vomir d'autre puisqu'il refusait de s'alimenter ?

Seules les perfusions lui permettaient de survivre.

Les analyses médicales n'avaient rien révélés d'anormal dans l'organisme du jeune homme et pourtant celui-ci se mourrait de jours en jours.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tsunade caressa les cheveux de l'alité en reposant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller pendant de Sakura était partie vider la bassine.

« S'il te plaît, Naruto, ne nous abandonnes pas. Résiste... »

Naruto leva son regard toujours aussi vide dans le sien puis murmura un mot trop faiblement pour être entendu. Tsunade se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour réussir à comprendre les paroles de son protégé et se releva précipitement choquée par ce quelle avait entendu.

« Sasuke. » répéta vainement Naruto avant se rendormir.

Une larme, s'échappa de son oeil droit qui était à présent clos, coula le long de la joue du blond et alla se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Tsunade se releva avant de soupirer.

C'était bien au-dessus de ses forces : comment pouvait-il encore penser au nukenin qui l'avait tant fais souffrir par sa trahison puis par les abus qu'il avait du endurer ?

Elle ne comprenait pas et cela ne faisait que renforcer son désespoir. Regardant une dernière fois le visage angélique du jeune homme qui ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain, elle quitta la pièce espèrant prendre, elle aussi, un peu de repos.

OoOoOoO

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, une silhouette se frayait un chemin dans la nuit noire afin d'arriver au plus vite au village caché de Konoha. Bondissant d'arbres en arbres et ne ralentissant nullement sa vitesse malgrè les obstacles semés sur sa route, il continua d'avancer.

Il savait qu'il était recherché et que ses poursuivants ne tarderaient pas à retrouver satrace. Il avait pris sa décision et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour son mentor mettant à profit tout ce que celui-ci lui avait appris et extériorisant toute la haine qu'il avait à son égard. Attiser la colère d'un Uchiha sans en subir lesconséquences était impossible et Orochimaru avait bien fini par le comprendre.

Sasuke se souvenait encore des paroles de feu l'homme serpent.

_« Tu devrais être heureux de t'être débarassé de ce gamin car il te détournait de ton but : tuer ton frère. Tu es extrémement puissant et j'ai plein de projet pour toi. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui est le mieux pour toi alors laisses-moi m'occuper detout. Ensemble, nous réaliserons de grandes choses. »_

Ainsi, une fois de plus, il n'était destiné qu'à être perçu comme un objet que l'on pouvait manipuler

facilement. Itachi et Orochimaru n'avaient vu que cela en lui. Il avait beau dire être supérieur aux autres, pourtant c'était bien lui qui se faisait avoir. Il s'était lui-même jeté en pâture aux serpents et maintenant il devait affronter ses erreurs et accepter la vérité : il était faible.

Faible de n'avoir pas su reconnaître la véritable force lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'aborder : la force de l'amitié puis la force de l'amour...

« Naruto... »

Il se revoyait enfonçant sa lame dans la chaire de son maître avec violence, la faisant ressortir dans son dos. Et pourtant, malgrè la mort imminente qui l'attendait, Orochimaru avait souri. Ce sourire de satisfaction qu'il détestait tant voir.

_« Tu ne pourras le sauver, ce n'est plus qu'un esclave que j'ai moi-même modelé. Il n'a plus de volonté. Même si tu l'aimes, lui n'est plus qu'une marionette sans émotion. Tu...l'as perdu... »_

Après son discours, sa respiration était devenue de plus en plus faible avant de finalement s'arrêter à jamais. Orochimaru était mort et il avait resentis un profond dégoût en regardant l'homme effondré à ses pied.

Puis se détournant du corps, il avait quitté le repère, tuant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Seul son envie de LE revoir le guidait.

« Naruto. »

OoOoOoOoO

Rentrer dans le village avait été un vrai jeu d'enfant. De plus, celui-ci n'ayant pas vraiment changé depuis son départ, Sasuke pu s'y repérer facilement.

Lorsqu'il avait réussis à pénétrer dans la chambre de Naruto après avoir, bien sûr, assomé les gardes qui étaient sencés protéger la fameuse chambre ça première réaction avait été de rester figé devant l'apparence plus d'alarmante du blond. Celui-ci semblait vouloir rivaliser avec la blancheur des draps qui le recouvraient. Des draps sur lesquels se trouvaient des petites tâches rouges bien visibles : du sang sans aucun doute.

Ce fut une explosion assourdissante qui interrompit sespensées. Les ninja d'Oto no Kuni attaquaient le village sachant très bien qu'il irait rejoindre Konoha.

Le temps lui manquait, il devait partir au plus vite pour leurs échapper. C'est ainsi qu'il s'éloigna rapidement des lieux avec son amant docile endormi sur le dos.

OoOoOoOoO

Soupirant et à présent à l'abri dans une grotte éloignée, Sasuke se laissa mollement tomber contre la paroi. Quatre jours étaient passé et Naruto avait meilleur mine. Le jeune Uchiha en éait content mais le blond n'agissait que si c'était pour suivre un ordre. Un parfait esclave...

Quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, Naruto continuait à se comporter ainsi : sans volonté, sans vie, se contentant de satisfaire ses désirs...

Les yeux fermés, il tentait de trouver une solution à ce problême lorsque tout les muscles de son corps se crispèrent : Naruto venait de commencer à le déshabiller.

Son sexe se gonfla sous les caresses de des doigts sur son torse puis lentement une bouche vint engloutir son membre créant plusieurs vagues de plaisir sur son corps. Les lèvres quittèrent soudainement son entrejambe arrachant à Sasuke un grognement de frustration, puis Naruto se positionna à califourchon sur ses hanches, ses fesses se frotèrent alors au sexe douloureux de Sasuke avant qu'il ne les écarte pour s'empaler lui-même sur le membre. Griffant la peau du dos de son « maître » Naruto entama de lent mouvement de va et vient qui devinrent de plus en plus violent. Pourtant, Sasuke voyait bien qu'il était le seul à prendre du plaisir à cet échange : le blond ne faisait que subir, les gémissements qu'il poussait n'étaient là que pour stimuler le désir de son maître.

Quand Sasuke jouit enfin, il se retira de Naruto. Celui-ci, les yeux toujours vides plantés dans les siens se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit aussitôt. Le nukenin regarda avec tendresse et désespoir l'ange déchu qui se reposait près de lui.

« Naruto, je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant. Que tu revives et que tu restes auprès de moi. Je te promet de te protéger mais toi promets-moi de m'aider. Je veux revoir l'insolent gamin qui arrivait à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais nous y arriverons. Un jour, tu vivra vraiment comme avant... Et ce jour-là, je serai près de toi... »

**

* * *

**

**F-I-N de la première partie !**

**

* * *

**

**Oh my God ! C'est la fin !! (sors mon mouchoir) Dire que ni Sasu et Naru ne sont mort (snif) bon c'est pas grave puisque c'est Orochimaru qui a subis la vengeance des fan... euh, je crois que je vais partir avant que l'envie de me tuer ne vous prenne... C'est l'heure de faire dodo : il est 2h29 du matin.**

**A bientôt !**

**LicyLie**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Kawu93 :** Merci pour tes deux reviews ! T'as vu, c'est un"happy end" remixé par mes soins ^^

**Kaoru :** Alors ? Toujours aussi tordu ? XD


	5. Partie II Perception Déformée

**Genre :** Angoisse / Romance

**Disclaimers :**J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOIdonc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Hello, ça faisait longtemps.**

**Non, vous ne vous trompez pas ceci est bien une suite. Les fan de "happy end" trouverons, je l'espère, leur bonheur. **

**Je ne pense pas faire beaucoup de chapitre mais je pense que vous commencez à me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que ne compte pas. Sinon, j'espère que c'est avec bonheur que vous lirez cette suite et que vous ne donnez votre avis dans une review.**

**Alors, Bonne Lecture !  
**

* * *

_**Destin Écarlate**_

**_Partie II - Chapitre 1 : "Perception Déformée"_**

Du sang, rien que du sang encore et toujours. Autour de lui tout n'était que brouillard et incertitude. Il avait mal. Où ? Il ne le savait mais la douleur était bien présente et le déchirait de partout.

Ses paupières étaient horriblement lourdes et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il entendait du bruit mais n'arrivait pas à l'identifier c'était comme un bourdonnement incessant.

Il voulait hurler sa souffrance mais ses cris restaient coincés dans sa gorge trop séche.

« Calmes-toi. Je suis là. »

Le bourdonnement recommençait mais il arrivait à distinguer au travers une voix.

Une voix douce et réconfortante.

Une voix qui lui redonnait du courage.

Une voix qui le mettait en confiance.

Sa voix à lui...

Luttant pour ouvrir les yeux, il réussit à distinguer deux yeux de jais qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

« S-Sa-suke... »

Avant qu'il n'est pû tenter de dire autre chose, il sentit des bras le redresser et un récipient se presser sur ses lèvres.

Par réflexe, il avala le liquide et assouvit ainsi la soif qui le tiraillait depuis son réveil et fini par se rendormir.

OoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Sasuke regarda avec impuissance Naruto repartir dans le monde des rêves ou plutôt dans celui des cauchemars.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il s'était enfui emmenant avec lui Naruto et cela faisait une semaine que celui-ci était plongé dans son monde.

En effet, il restait allongé dans le lit présent dans le repére de Sasuke, gardant un regard vide de vie et fixant un point invisible sur le mur qui lui faisait face.

Souvent, il se réveillait en tremblant avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains et de ses mettre à pleurer, se berçant d'avant en arrière comme un enfant...

Mais c'était un enfant.

Un enfant brisé par la volonté d'un adulte.

Un enfant devenu esclave répondant aux désirs de ses maîtres.

Un enfant maintenant libre.

Mais c'était un enfant qui devenait fou...

Sasuke se doutait que Naruto revoyait son calvaire dans le repére d'Orochimaru mais ses tentatives pour l'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité se soldaient par des échecs.

Jour après jours, Naruto s'enfonçait ses cauchemars et son état s'aggravait au point qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de la présence de Sasuke, il ne le voyait plus.

Le dernier Uchiha désespérait et sa santé mentale commençait elle aussi à décliner.

Pour lui, il était la source de la souffrance de Naruto. Il refusait de laisser libre cours à son amour et garder pour lui ses sentiments.

Il voulait l'aider mais comment ?

Il ne pouvait qu'assister à la déchéance de celui qu'il aimait et il en souffrait.

« Je t'en pris Naruto, ne me quittes pas... Reviens. »

Orochimaru ne lui avait pas mentit avant de mourir : le Naruto qu'il avait connu était mort.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore et encore une quelconque réaction qui démontrerait le contraire.

Il voulait y croire et était prêt à tout pour revoir le sourire de son amour.

* * *

A Suivre...

Ok, je l'avoue ce chapitre est interlude mais il n'en est que d'autant plus important ! La suite arrivera bientôt.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**SuSuko :**Et oui, j'suis une sadique mais j'avoue que la fin de la partie I n'était pas prévu ( à vrai dire, sasu et naru auraient dû mourir donc j'ai été gentille).

**bianka17 :** Moi ? Avoir l'esprit dérangé ? Qui sait. En tout cas, je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé l'histoire.

**mitsuki-chan :** Voilà la suite ! Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?


	6. Partie II Croire et Vivre

**Genre : **Angoisse / Romance

**Disclaimers : **J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Kikou à vous !! Vu que le dernier chapitre parlait surtout des sentiments de Sasuke, celui-ci se concentrera sur Naruto ! **

**Sortez vos mouchoirs et Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Destin Écarlate**_

_**Partie II - Chapitre 2 : "Croire et Vivre"**_

Ce fut sous une intense douleur que je m'éveilla. J'avais l'impression que l'on déchirait mes entrailles et très vite je fus submergé par mes souvenirs de ces derniers mois.

J'avais envie d'hurler ma souffrance, de fuir le plus loin possible, de mourir. Malheureusement, je n'en avais pas le droit.

IL m'a interdit d'exister...

Seul la soumission la plus totale de ma part était acceptée...

Je ne suis rien...

Je sais que je ne dois pas pleurer car ce sera pire mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Mon corps est couvert de marques autant externes qu'internes.

Ces traces sont indélébiles et me brûlent s'en cesse pour me rappeler leurs présences.

Je suis prisonnier de mon passé.

Prisonnier de mes cauchemars.

Ramenant mes jambes près de ma poitrine avant de les entourer de mes bras je me mis à me bercer d'avant en arrière. C'était le seul réconfort auquel j'avais droit.

Mon corps me paraissait extrémement léger mais vu que je ne mange pratiquement plus... Je sais que Sasuke fais tout pour me nourrir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tout régurgiter.

Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas tout simplement le laisser mourir ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un vent glacé envahi la chambre dans laquelle il reposait le faisant trembler de froid. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré se refermèrent lentement. Il était prêt à se laisser partir, à mourir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve prisonnier d'une étreinte dont il n'arrivait pas à se dégarger. Il pouvait sentir un souffle caresser son oreille gauche avant que l'autre raffermisse son emprise sur lui.

Il avait peur et voulait s'échapper mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir lutter.

« Chut... Calmes-toi... C'est moi... Tout va bien... **»**

Naruto se calma au son de la voix de Sasuke mais celui-ci ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son corps.

« Sa-suke... J'ai...froid... Pourquoi il fais...si...noir ? »

Son attention fixée sur Naruto, Sasuke s'inquiéta. Le blond semblait se rendre compte, après plusieurs jours, de sa présence à ses côtés et se souvenir de son nom mais il aurait préféré ne pas entendre la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'il remarqua effectivement que le corps de Naruto était glacé.

« Restes avec moi. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Naruto... »

Sasuke berça tendrement et désespérement le corps présent dans ses bras répétant les mêmes paroles comme une litanie. Naruto de son côté se laissa faire personne ne s'était occupé de lui ainsi, personne ne l'avait bercé auparavant... Quelqu'un avait besoin de lui, quelqu'un était là pour lui... Doucement et presque irréellement, il sentit son coeur se réchauffer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il voulait y croire...

Croire qu'il n'était pas seul.

Croire qu'il n'était plus prisonnier.

Croire...

Se blottissant plus confortablement entre ses bras, Naruto se sentit enfin en paix avec lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'en cet instant rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. La présence de Sasuke ne lui avait jamais paru aussi concrête que maintenant. Il pouvait enfin fermer ses paupières sans que ses cauchemars ne surgissent. Sasuke était là et le protégerait.

Lentement Naruto se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur tout en s'agrippant aux bras de Sasuke, jusqu'à y enfonçer ses ongles, refusant de quitter leurs sécurité.

Cela ne sembla pas gêner Sasuke qui ne pû s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de voir que Naruto acceptait enfin qu'il le touche sans avoir peur.

Un pas venait d'être réalisé.

Maintenant, il fallait continuer à avancer.

Avancer pour pouvoir affronter l'avenir.

Avancer pour pouvoir laisser le passé.

Vivre...

Malheureusement, plus les minutes passaient et plus le corps de Naruto s'allégait. Raffermissant sa prise sur celui-ci, Sasuke vit le corps de Naruto s'illuminer avant qu'il ne commence à disparaître.

« Naruto !! »

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

Hahaha !!! J'avoue que ça ne devait pas se terminer ainsi mais bon, j'adore vous embêter (sadique power) ! Et puis sinon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle (je sais, j'ai un humour étrange...).

Sinon pour la suite j'ai bien peur que nous approchions de la fin (Na !! Ze veux pas !!) alors je vous laisse pour l'instant avec une colle : **Que se passe t-il avec Naruto ?**

Voyons voir si quelqu'un réussira à trouver. (Moi ze sais !! Moi ze sais !! Mais ze le dirais pas, na !)

Bye !

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**mitsuki-chan :**Je ne pense pas que vouloir s'en prendre à moi aidera Naruto mais je vais faire un -petit- effort pour que sasu se bouge, promis. XD


	7. Partie II Accepter et Mourir

**Genre : **Angoisse / Romance

**Disclaimers : **J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Hello ! Tiens, c'est étrange mais il semblerait que ce chapitre soit le dernier...**

**Na, c'est pas une plaisanterie !**

**Alors, Bonne Lecture !**

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews (anonymes ou non) qui m'obligent à continuer cette fic jusqu'au bout !_**

* * *

**

_**Destin Écarlate**_

_**Partie II - Chapitre 3 : "Accepter et Mourir"**_

Malheureusement, plus les minutes passaient et plus le corps de Naruto s'allégeait. Raffermissant sa prise sur celui-ci, Sasuke vit le corps de Naruto s'illuminer avant qu'il ne commence à disparaître.

« Naruto ! »

Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine comme ça.

Naruto ne pouvait le laisser.

Il ne pouvait mourir ainsi.

Le corps se mit alors à briller d'une légère lueur écarlate puis une fumée noirâtre se forma, comme éjectée hors du corps, avant de prendre la forme d'un serpent qui tentait de s'enfuir.

Sasuke sortit un kunaï de sa botte et le lança sur le serpent noir qui mourut sous le coup en lâchant un dernier sifflement puis reporta son attention sur le blond dans ses bras et remarqua que celui-ci commençait enfin à reprendre des couleurs même si la lueur elle, ne partait pas.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Félicitation, Uchiha. Tu as réussi à défaire le jutsu d'Orochimaru-sama en lui redonnant espoir. »

Tendu, Sasuke vit apparaître la silhouette de Kabuto devant lui et s'éloigna du lit tout en gardant Naruto endormit dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

- Te tuer pour venger mon maître. Je savais que tu n'étaits qu'un traitre c'est pour cela que j'avais placé un ''mouchard'' sur Naruto. »

A ce moment précis, Sasuke, déjà à bout de nerf, se retenait de ne pas égorger celui qui lui faisait face. Un combat aurait été le meilleur moyen pour évacuer sa rage mais...

« Aurais-tu peur ? »

Sasuke se mit à sourire, l'autre voulait vraiment mourir.

La tension qui les enveloppait était presque palpable jusqu'à ce que Sasuke disparaissent des yeux du medecin-nin. Celui-ci tenta de se concentrer sur l'environnement autour de lui, afin de le retrouver avant que d'un bond il s'éloigne de l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt et ou venait d'apparaître le Sasuke. Celui-ci sortit son katana de son fourreau et fonça sur son ex-coéquipier afin de lui asséner un coup fatal que celui-ci ne put qu'éviter à moitié. Une profonde entaille au niveau de la poitrine apparut sur le corps de ce dernier suivant le chemin qu'avait pris le katana.

« A ce que je vois tu ne te renseignes plus suffisamment sur tes adversaires. » Déclara Sasuke ironiquement.

« Tu ne pourras pas le sauver alors arrête de prendre cet air suffisant. »

Le nuke-nin reporta son regard vers Kabuto se retenant pour ne pas le faire taire définitivement et lui ordonna de lui dire ce qui se passait.

« Le jutsu du maître a agit comme un poison qui à contenu à la fois le chakra de Naruto mais aussi celui de Kyuubi. Maintenant que son chakra est libéré son corps ne peut plus le supporter. Ton ''précieux'' est en train de s'auto-détruire.»

Le sourire ironique que Kabuto affichait lui fit froid dans le dos.

Rassemblant ses forces, il forma dans sa main une boule bleue de chakra où des éclairs s'y échappèrent.

Le chakra accumulé par Sasuke avait foncé sur Kabuto, le propulsant contre un mur qui explosa sous la violence du choc.

Sans plus lui prêter attention, Sasuke s'éloigna afin de reprendre dans ses bras l'ange blond qu'il avait déposé contre le mur opposé avant de se battre.

« Sa-suke j'ai... mal... » murmura Naruto avant de redresser sa tête.

Apercevant les deux yeux rouge de son amour, Sasuke le prit rapidement dans ses bras et vit qu'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas perdre connaissance. La lueur écarlate autour de son corps était beaucoup plus prononcée et Sasuke remarqua que ses bras commençaient petit à petit à brûler sous la chaleur qui se dégagesait du chakra démoniaque.

Malgrè la douleur, il installa plus confortablement celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras et regarda vers l'extérieur de son repère par l'ouverture dans le mur faite par son ''Chidori'' se laissant enveloppé par l'aura écarlate et partageant ainsi la souffrance de Naruto.

Il eut juste le temps de voir arriver des ninja de Konoha avant que le chakra de Kyuubi ne se libére d'un coup et détruise tout.

Je resterai avec toi, Naruto.

Nous resterons ensemble.

Ensemble.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura regarda avec désespoir le désert, à l'endroit même où quelques secondes auparavant se trouvait une forêt et ses coéquipiers.

« Non... Non, c'est pas possible ?! C'est un cauchemard !! »

Elle tourna la tête vers les autres ninja qui l'accompagnaient attendant de les voir démentir cette tragédie mais elle n'aperçut que des visages extrêmement pâles et des larmes.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient pas put mourir ainsi sous ses yeux.

C'était faux.

Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

Un rêve.

Un cauchemard d'où elle allait se réveiller.

Elle se souvenait du sourire que lui avait adressé Sasuke avant que l'explosion ne l'empêche d'avancer. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu un tel sourire sur le visage du Uchiha.

Un sourire de joie alors qu'il serrait le corps de Naruto contre lui.

Un sourire d'adieu...

Un sourire qui lui montrait qu'il acceptait son sort.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Ouin !! Naru ! Sasu ! Pourquoi ?!! Hum... Mince j'oubliais que c'était moi qui avait écrit ^__^' Mais bon, "mourir ensemble" c'est plutôt une belle fin. Non ? (tente de s'enfuir en voyant le regard des lecteurs) Bon... Euh... le service après-lecture -de revendication- ne fonctionne que par reviews alors vous savez quoi faire !

Au fait, il y aura un autre chapitre qui sera un épilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**Genre : **Angoisse / Romance

**Disclaimers : **J'ai demandé à Masashi Kishimoto de me donner Naruto et Sasuke mais il n'a pas voulu donc -snif- rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un SLASH YAOI donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites, il y aura également des passages indiquant la présence de viol. Le SasuNaru arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Kikou, c'est avec un grand bonheur que je publie l'épilogue de cette fic qui dorénavent sera "complête". Je regrette quand même que certains lecteurs ne m'aient pas laissé de reviews pour le dernier chapitre... SNIF**

**Quand je pense que vous ne me croyez même pas lorsque je vous dis que cette fic aura un Happy End... SNIF (essuie la petite larme)**

**Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont accompagné durant cette aventure (je vous adore !) et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Destin Écarlate**_

_**Épilogue : "Le début d'une existence"**_

Ouvrant doucement les yeux pour me réveiller, j'aperçu la lumière du soleil qui éclairait faiblement le lit dans lequel je me trouvais. Les rayons aventureux caressaient ma peau de leurs chaleurs m'invitant à me rendormir alors qu' au loin j'entendais le chant des oiseaux qui, au contraire, m'inciter à me lever.

Un léger mouvement sur sa droite attira mon attention. Mon amant dormait à point fermé à mes côtés la tête sur mon torse. Inconsciemment il venait de se blottir encore plus confortablement contre moi, mêlant ses jambes aux miennes, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant en de douces caresses la peau pâle de mon cou.

En cet instant, je pouvait affirmer avoir enfin trouver le bonheur.

Refermant mes yeux, je me souvint de l'instant de notre délivrance comme-ci c'était hier alors que six longs mois s'étaient écoulaient depuis ce jour.

Le jour de notre mort...

Mort...

Cela semblait si facile à dire...

Si facile à accepter...

Assister à sa propre mort sans mourir c'est pour moi un bien étrange privilège.

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle est le regard de Sakura puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

A mon réveil, Naruto et moi nous trouvions à l'abri dans une grotte à plusieurs kilomètres du lieu de l'explosion.

Lorsque j'avais trouvé un petit village dans lequel nous avons pu acheter de quoi se ravitailler, je fus surpris de découvrir que Naruto et moi étions considérés comme mort et que toutes les recherches lancées à notre encontre par Konoha avaient été annulé.

Nous étions libres.

En mourant, nous avions laissé toutes les contraintes de nos vie.

En mourant, nous avions retrouvé la vie.

Nous étions mort pour survivre.

Nous survivrons par notre mort.

En y repensant, c'était logique : jamais Kyuubi n'aurait laissé son porteur explosé pour mourir avec lui. Pourtant tout le monde y avaient crus et nous avons survécus.

Naruto n'étant plus entravé par le jutsu d'Orochimaru avait recommencé à vivre, lentement mais sûrement. Ce n'avait pas été facile mais nous avons, tout les deux, réussis à trouver un certain équilibre.

« Sasu... »

Ce fut ce murmure presque inaudible qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Rouvrant les yeux, je reçus un intense regard bleu comme un ciel d'été en récompense.

« Tu as bien dormis ? »

Un sourire me répondit.

« Oui, merci.

- Je t'aime. »

Les deux yeux bleus brillèrent de joie me faisant frissonner de bonheur.

« Moi aussi, Sasu. »

Un immense soulagement m'emplie.

Il est vrai que nous sommes blessés au plus profond de notre chair et de notre âme, nos blessures prendront du temps à guérir mais ensemble nous y arriverons.

Nous guérirons ensemble car nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Nous guérirons ensemble car nous sommes les seules personnes capables de nous comprendre.

Nous guérirons car nous savons que l'autre veillera sur notre sommeil.

Ensemble...

Nous pourrons enfin vivre en paix.

* * *

**Fin**

Alors qui est-ce qui avait raison ? C'est un Happy End !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos impressions pour l'épilogue !

En espérant vous revoir bientôt pour une nouvelle fic !

LicyLie


End file.
